2012/November
November 1 Outside at Puerto Rico Hotel in Puerto Rico Gaga was seen outside at Puerto Rico Hotel, and she took pictures with her fans. 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 008.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 001.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 002.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 005.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bra by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla, a belt and a clutch by Azzedine Alaïa and oxfords by Marni. Fantástico Interview : Main article: Fantástico '' Lady Gaga gave an interview about her show in Puerto Rico. 11-4-12 Fantastico Interview 001.JPG gagafanstastico.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears suspenders by Chanel, two vintage belts by Versace and sunglasses by Lanvin. Marriage Equality Video Lady Gaga posted a video about how marriage equality is important. 11-2-12 Vote For Marriage Equality Video 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and boots by Versace. Sentido Comun Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed about the Born This Way Ball Tour. 11-1-12 Sentido Comun 001.JPG 11-1-12 Sentido Comun 002.jpg November 2 At Isla Verde Beach in Puerto Rico Lady Gaga was seen relaxing on the beach with the Haus. Leaving the beach, she took pictures with their fans. 11-2-12 Instagram 001.jpg|1 11-2-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-2-12 Instagram 003.jpg 11-2-12 On beach in Puerto Rico 001.jpg 11-2-12 At Isla Verde Beach in Puerto Rico 002.jpg 11-2-12 Meeting with fans in San Juan 001.jpg|2 11-2-12 Meeting with fans in San Juan 002.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a bikini by Miller Lite.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jersey by Jeanette Kastenberg.'' November 3 LittleMonsters.com Gaga posted a pic of herself with one of the many ferns that were named after her. 11-3-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-2-12 Instagram 004.jpg 11-3-12 Instagram 001.jpg Born This Way Ball: Estadio Nacional Before the show, Gaga tweeted "In costa rica tonight for stadium show. Thank you so much to everyone for buying a ticket to the BTWBALL. I will leave my heart on the stage" (11:08 PM). Gaga uploaded backstage photographs the following day on Little Monsters with captions (see below). 11-3-12 Backstage 001.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 003.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 005.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 004.jpg|1 11-3-12 Backstage 010.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 007.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 008.jpg 11-3-12 Backstage 009.jpg #"Aftershow studio then sleepies" Twitter and Little Monsters.com During the day, Gaga tweeted her thoughts relating to the show she did the day before: :"here new york, i sang a song for you tonight. YouTube video "Tonight in Costa Rica. Man i love singing"" (4:19AM) :After the fansite Gaga Daily got hacked, Gaga wrote them a tweet: "@gagadaily my little angels! help is on the way. haus of gaga techies will be on it...to the rescue. calling them now." :"Thank you Costa Rica, they told me it was the biggest show and turnout they've ever had. means so much to me. luckiest girl alive" (11:58AM) :Retweet from Oscar Ulate: "@ladygaga was amazing, as simple as that, my sons and I enjoyed together, and it doesn't have price. thank you. From Costa Rica." :"the second biggest show to the BTWBALL in Costa Rica was Metallica. @LadyStarlightNy are we dreaming" : November 4 DJWS Vision #1 DJ White Shadow started a video series kind of like Gaga's MonsterVision. This video contained clips of Gaga and the Haus at the beach and Gaga dancing in a hot dog suit. 11-4-12 DJWS Vision 1 001.JPG November 5 96.5 KISS FM Gaga called into this United States Radio station to talk about her upcoming album: ARTPOP. November 6 Twitter "we just couldn't be happier my goodness, the joy when freedom prevails" 11-6-12 Twitpic 001.jpg Z107.9 and Q104 Gaga called in to these United States radio stations to discuss the importance of voting. Born This Way Ball: Estadio Nemesio Camacho 11-6-12 Colombia, Bogotá 001.jpg|Concert 11-6-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 001.jpg|Backstage 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 003.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 004.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 006.jpg 11-6-12 Backstage Meet and greet 007.jpg November 7 Arriving at Galeao Airport in Brazil Gaga arrived at the Galeao Airport in Brazil in the morning. 11-7-12 Galeao Airport 001.JPG 11-7-12 Galeao Airport 002.jpg On balcony at Rio de Janeiro Hotel in Brazil Gaga was seen waving at fans from her balcony at her hotel. She also waved at her fans from the hotel pool. 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 001.jpg|1 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 002.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 003.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel in Rio de Janerio 004.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 001.jpg|2 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 002.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 003.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 004.jpg 11-7-12 Hotel Pool 005.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears heels by Pleaser.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bikini by Lenny Niemeyer, a scarf by Brasil Chic and sunglasses by Lanvin.'' November 8 At Hotel balcony in Brazil Gaga waved at fans again from her hotel balcony wearing a Brazil jersey. She emerged onto her balcony later with the same outfit she wore at the Social Network. 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 001.jpg 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 002.jpg 11-8-12 Hotel Balcony 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Nike. Out at the Social Network in Cantagalo Gaga visited the Social Network in Brazil and played soccer with the children there. 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 001.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 002.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 003.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 004.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 005.jpg 11-8-12 Social Network in Brazil 006.jpg Barbecue Restaurant Lady Gaga was seen arriving and leaving the Barbecue Restaurant in Brazil in the evening. 11-18-12 Arriving at Barbecue Restaurant in Brazil 001.jpg 11-8-12 Arriving at Barbecue Restaurant 001.jpg 11-8-12 Leaving Porcao Restaurant 001.jpg|2 11-8-12 Leaving Porcao Restaurant 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears custom platforms by Pleaser and a necklace by Virzi + De Luca. LittleMonsters.com After eating dinner, Gaga went to chat with her fans talking about her day and the current progress on "ARTPOP". }} November 9 Instagram 11-9-12 Instagram 001.jpg|1 11-9-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 003.jpg|2 Born This Way Ball: Parque dos Atletas gagarioselfs.jpg 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 001.jpg 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 002.jpg 11-9-12 Bakcstage Meet and greet 003.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 004.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 006.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 007.jpg 11-9-12 Backstage Meet and greet 008.jpg Leaving Parque dos Atletas 11-9-12 Leaving Parque dos Atletas 1.jpg 11-9-12 Leaving Parque dos Atletas 2.jpg November 10 At Tattoo Parlor in Rio de Janeiro Gaga was seen leaving a Tattoo parlor in Rio where she got "Rio" tattoed on the back of her head. 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 001.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 002.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 003.jpg 11-10-12 Leaving Tattoo Parlor in Rio 004.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 004.jpg Instagram 11-10-12 Instagram 001.jpg 11-10-12 Instagram 002.jpg November 11 Born This Way Ball: Estádio do Morumbi 11-11-12 Backstage 001.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 003.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 004.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 005.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 006.jpg 11-11-12 Backstage 007.jpg Hotel in Sao Paulo Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel with Lady Starlight, Tara Savelo and DJ White Shadow. 11-11-12 Arriving at Hotel 001.png 11-11-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-11-12 Instagram 001.jpg 11-11-12 On her way to Sao Paulo 001.jpg November 13 Out in Port Alegre Lady Gaga was seen out walking in Port Alegre. 11-13-12 Out in Port Alegre 001.jpg 11-13-12 Out in Port Alegre 002.png 11-12-13 Out in Porto Alegre 003.jpg 11-12-13 Out in Porto Alegre 004.jpg GAGASP1.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Lydia Stedman, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Lanvin. Born This Way Ball: FIERGS 11-13-12 Born This Way Ball Tour in Porto Alegre 001.jpg|Concert 11-13-12 Backstage.jpg|Backstage 11-13-12 Backstage 02.jpg 11-13-12 Backstage 003.jpg 11-13-12 Backstage 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a robe by Versace. November 14 Leaving the Ezeiza International Airport Arriving to Argentina2 (my twitter - @gonzabac).jpg Arriving to Argentina1 (my twitter - @gonzabac).jpg Faena Hotel in Buenos Aires 11-14-12 At Faena Hotel in Argentina 001.jpg 11-14-12 At Faena Hotel in Argentina 002.jpg 11-14-12 Arriving at Hotel in Buenos Aires 001.jpg 11-14-12 Arriving at Hotel in Buenos Aires 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Beyond Retro, shirt by Blue Man shoes by Alexander McQueen, sunglasses by Lanvin and belt by Louis Vuitton. Plaza Mayor Restaurant in Buenos Aires Gaga was seen heading at Plaza Mayor out in Buenos Aires for lunch. 11-14-12 Out in Buenos Aires 001.jpg 11-14-12 Leaving Restaurant 002.jpg arg.jpg 11-14-12 Leaving Plaza Mayor Restaurant 001.jpg Cake Like Lady Gaga Trailer Lady Gaga posted a small music video to her song Cake Like Lady Gaga. Image:11-0-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg November 16 Born This Way Ball: River Plate Stadium 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 001.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 002.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 003.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 004.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage 005 & Universal Music - Huésped de Honor.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 006.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 007.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 008.jpg 11-16-12 Backstage at River Plate Stadium 009.jpg November 20 Arriving at W Hotel in Chile Gaga was seen out in Chile arriving at W Hotel with her hair up, looked like hair had been cut. 11-20-12 Out in Chile 001.jpg 11-20-12 Out in Chile 002.jpg Arriving at Estadio Nacional in Santiago Gaga was seen arriving at Estadio Nacional for her concert that night. 11-20-12 Heading to Estadio Nacional in Chile 001.JPG 11-20-12 Going to Estadio Nacional 002.JPG Born This Way Ball: Estadio Nacional 21~0.jpg|Concert 11-20-12 Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage 11-20-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 003.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 004.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 005.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 006.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 007.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 008.jpg 11-20-12 Backstage 009.jpg November 21 At W Hotel room in Chile Gaga posted photos on her recording in the studio. 11-21-12 Instagram 001.jpg 11-21-12 Instagram 002.jpg 11-21-12 Instagram 003.jpg Leaving W Hotel in Chile Gaga was seen leaving W Hotel in Chile. 11-21-12 Gaga leaving hotel in Chile 001.jpg 11-21-12 Gaga leaving hotel in Chile 002.jpg 01~17.jpg November 22 Arriving at San Isidro House in Lurín 11-22-13 Arriving at San Isidro House in Lima 001.jpg "Caritas Felices del Niño Jesús del Praga" Hostel in Lurín Gaga went to visit victims shelter at the sexual abuse victims center. 11-22-12 At sexual abuse victims shelter in Peru 002.jpg 11-22-12 At sexual abuse victims shelter in Peru 001.jpg 11-22-13 Leaving Caritas Felices del Niño Jesús del Praga Hostel in Lurín 001.jpg November 23 Outside at Miraflores Park Plaza Hotel in Peru Gaga was seen out with fans in Peru. 11-23-12 With fans in Peru 001.jpg 11-23-12 With fans in Peru 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Chaser Brand and sunglasses and a leather agenda by Chanel. Born This Way Ball: Estadio San Marcos 11-23-12 Backstage 001.jpg 11-23-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-23-12 Backstage 003.jpg November 25 Gaga Thanks Fans and Macy's Macy's posted a video on Youtube of Gaga thanking Macy's and her fans for all of FAME's perfume success. 11-25-12 Lady Gaga Thanks Fans and Macy's 001.JPG Leaving the Miraflores Park Plaza Hotel in Peru Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Peru in a fairly normal outfit. 11-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Peru 001.JPG 11-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Peru 002.jpg 11-25-12 Leaving Hotel in Peru 003.jpg At Ventanilla School in Peru :Related article: UNICEF Gaga stopped at the Ventanilla School and visited with the children there. Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 001.jpg Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 002.jpg Lady Gaga UN-UNICEF 003.jpg November 26 Arriving in Paraguay Gaga was seen arriving in Paraguay with a toned down look. 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 001.jpg 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 002.jpg 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 003.jpg 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jersey by Jeanette Kastenberg and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Leaving Hotel in Paraguay Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel in Paraguay while licking a lollipop a peddler gifted to her. She took pictures with fans and signed autographs. 11-26-12 Meeting fans outside hotel 001.jpg 11-26-12 Meeting fans outside hotel 003.jpeg 11-26-12 Leaving Hotel in Paraguay 004.jpg 11-26-12 Leaving Hotel in Paraguay 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pumps by Versace, a cuff by Chanel and sunglasses by Lanvin. Born This Way Ball: Jockey Club de Asunción 11-26-12 Backstage 001.jpg 11-26-12 Backstage 002.jpg 11-26-12 Backstage 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain. November 27 Arriving in Johannesburg Gaga was seen arriving in Johannesburg wearing a blonde bob wig from The Fame Era, for the first time since 2009. Gaga tweeted that this look was in remembrance of the Fame Ball Tour which was her first tour. 11-27-12 Arriving in South Africa 001.jpg 11-27-12 Arriving in South Africa 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit, custom boots and vintage earrings, a belt, a bracelet and a ring by Versace and sunglasses by Dita. November 28 Safari in South Africa Gaga was photographed at a Safari in South Africa. 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 001.jpg|1 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 002.jpg 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 003.jpg 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 005.jpg|2 11-28-12 Gaga at Safari in South Africa 006.png #''Lady Gaga wears a vintage earrings by Barry Kieselstein.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Azzedine Alaïa, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs, earrings by Christian Lacroix and a cuff by Chanel.'' November 30 Born This Way Ball: FNB Stadium Skype Ball 003.jpg Skype Ball 004.jpg Timeline Category:2012 Category:2012 fashion